Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{2r - 2}{4r} = 10$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r$ $2r - 2 = 40r$ $-2 = 38r$ $38r = -2$ $r = -\dfrac{2}{38}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{1}{19}$